


Tradition Be Damned

by BFab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFab/pseuds/BFab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No Dean, it matters to me, it's tradition."</p><p>"Cas, come on, I don't give a <i>fuck</i> about tradition!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel ficlet challenge prompt: “Person A and Person B are forbidden from being together but does that stop them.”

Castiel steps out of the shower with relaxed muscles and dripping hair and wraps himself in the big, fluffy hotel robe. He stops at the closet one more time, making sure his charcoal leather dress shoes are free of scuffs (just in case something happened to them in the fifteen minutes he was showering), brushing the lapel of his soft gray suit with his fingertips, inspecting his blue tie and pocket square, smoothing out his crisp white dress shirt on its hanger. Next he punches in his temporary code for the hotel room's small safe and pulls out the box containing his cufflinks; small, white gold wings. He smiles at the gift Dean had given him two nights ago as they were packing and preparing for their trip. "An angel needs his wings on," Dean had said, eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile. 

Finally, Castiel pulls a small black velvet box out of the safe and takes a deep breath before opening it. Inside is the wedding ring he designed for Dean. Not too flashy, a white gold band that has a strip of brushed metal down the center- Castiel had liked the texture it brought- and three small stones set into the band. A diamond in the center, flanked on either side by two emeralds. Castiel had wanted a diamond for the traditional aspect of it, and the emeralds matched Dean's eyes when he was happy and free of worry. It was a very handsome ring and Castiel's heart clenched when he thought about seeing it on Dean's hand the very next day, and every day after that. 

He smiled to himself and closed the velvet box, replacing it and his cuff links inside the safe before closing it again. Tomorrow was the day; he was finally going to marry Dean. They're at a beautiful mountain resort; there is a lake nearby where the ceremony will take place, and luxury cabins for all their guests. Dean was staying in Sam's cabin tonight so Castiel is by himself in the big honeymoon suite. He takes off the robe, changing into his boxer briefs and one of Dean's soft band shirts. He grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the room and settles into the large bed, snuggling back against the pillows. Castiel knows he needs to get to sleep but he has too much anxious energy, so he starts flipping through channels on the tv, looking for a movie that he has seen before so he can relax and slow his brain down, hopefully enough to get some rest. He has settled on The Avengers and is leaning over to turn off the lamp when there's a knock at the door. He gets out of bed and pads over to the door, calling out a "yes?" 

"Housekeeping!" answers a ridiculous high falsetto voice. When Castiel looks through the peephole he sees Dean on the other side of the door, laughing at his own joke, "Hey babe, let me in. I'm not wearing any shoes out here."

"No Dean," Castiel says, exasperated, "go back to Sam's cabin. I need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I miss youuuu," Dean whines from the other side of the door, "Sammy got buzzed at dinner and he's snoring and I can't go to sleep."

"Roll him on his side," Castiel says, refusing to budge, "goodnight, Dean."

"I'm not leaving, I need to see you!"

"We can't see each other, it's tradition. You have to wait until tomorrow."

"Cas. We're two dudes getting married in the middle of the woods. That crap doesn't matter, and I can't go to sleep without you. Open the door."

"No Dean, it matters to me, it's tradition."

"Cas, come on, I don't give a _fuck_ about tradition!” He drops his voice, losing the gruff tone and making it softer, wheedling, “we're in this gorgeous place and tomorrow is the biggest day of my life and my brother is snoring and I just want to be with you, ok? Open the goddamn door! Don't make me sit out here and sing all night because I'll do it.” Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice at that threat, but knew that if he didn't respond he would follow through, and Cas would be kept awake by the sound of rock ballads from outside.

Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door. After a couple of moments (he can hear Dean starting to hum a tune) he grumbles "hang on," at the door, loud enough to make sure Dean can hear him, and walks into the room, turning off the tv, turning off the bedside lamp, and closing the heavy curtains to make sure the room is adequately dark. Then he goes back, unlocks and opens the door, and reaches out to grab Dean's wrist and pull him inside. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him close and nudging his face into his neck. "Mmmm, I missed you," he growls, "thank you for letting me in."

"We were only apart for a few hours Dean, I was just with you at dinner," he mumbles, and he turns away, hand still around Dean's wrist to lead him blindly towards the bed.

"I know but it's not the same," Dean says softly, "I can't go to sleep without you."

Castiel just sighs, crawling into bed and curling on his side, snuggling into the pillows. Dean settles in behind him, spooning against his back, one arm wedging under the pillows and the other arm slipping around Castiel's waist, splaying his palm flat against his chest and hugging him close. He presses a soft, sweet kiss to the back of his neck and murmurs "I love you, Cas" into his skin. Castiel puts his hand over Dean's resting on his chest and gives it a squeeze. He whispers, "I love you too, Dean," and they fall asleep wrapped in each other, tradition be damned.


End file.
